


Now or Never

by DianaMoon



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Fic, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Post-Series, Schmoop, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was his last chance to prove to her, how much she means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a friend's wedding many years ago.

It never occurred to me that this day would come.  
Yes, yes, I did ask her. I was just going through  
the motions. We were fated, and I certainly wasn't  
going to tempt fate (again). So why didn't I see it  
before today? I never trusted my feelings. I was  
afraid I was lying to her. Yet, as I gazed into her  
loving eyes, I realize that I love this woman, and  
not because of destiny. I always had, and I always  
will. I promise you, Usagi Tsukino, from now on,  
you will know how much I love you.

"I do."


End file.
